Time will Tell
by Reaper85
Summary: Its been a year since Gibbs tried to kill Tony and everything is back to normal, the new couple are happy and living together, but a face from Kates past threatens to ruin there happiness, can their love make it through this too?
1. Chapter 1

Time will tell:

**A/N:**** ok, so this is the squeal to Funny what the Heart Feels, it's been a year since the Gibbs trying to kill Tony thing, and our fav couple is happily living together, but once again it seems that fate is about to throw them a challenge that will truly test their love for one another and strength as a couple.**

**It's going to be a dark/ romance story, and just for Sweet Lil loz, I will be working on my Fluff and will be adding as much as I can possible get in.**

**I do not own NCIS or anything other than Agent Harrison and maybe the villain.**

**Please do read and review, as I do love reading your comments and taking on board your feedback and suggestions, thank you for your time, hope you enjoy.**

Ducks last words to the couple had been:

"Time will tell".

And it certainly had, it had been a fully year now since Tony and Kate had made that leap from co-worker friendship to romantically involved, and they were going from strength to strength, although...when they did fight, and they did, it would be massive, they'd only really argue or fight at home, which was now a larger three bedroom apartment closer to work thanks to their recent promotions and pay raises, or in Abby's lab, often the fights that were reserved for those places got heated, very quickly, ending in both of them really screaming at each other, objects being thrown at Tony before Kate finally stormed out in tears.

As much as Kate hated it when they fought, she also loved it because weather he was right or wrong, Tony always apologised and begged for her forgiveness, and his apologises were overwhelmingly romantic.

It would start with the largest, and most beautiful bunch of flowers being delivered to her desk with a loving note on it, that would state something along the lines of:

"You are the most important star in my night sky, you're the sun in which my entire universes moves around, and the only woman that has stolen my heart."

This would always make Kate smile, as it meant she had a lot more to look forwards too.

As a couple both Tony and Kate had been through a lot, firstly with Gibbs trying to kill Tony and then the number of ops that went wrong, or undercover missions that went tits up the most recent being when Tony had to go undercover with Ziva in a hotel, they were meant to be pretending to be a young married couple who were also assigns...it didn't go so well, Tony nearly died again, and Kate hated him for the things he HAD to do in order to maintain their cover.

The team, including the director had noticed the ways in which they dealt with bad news, whenever an op Kate was on fell through, Tony would act professional and do what he had to do in order to get Kate back, but he'd risk his own safety in doing so, he'd become reckless with his own life, never putting his teams at risk though.

Whereas Kate, walked calmly to the elevator, press the button for Autopsy and when she arrived both Abby and Ducky would be expecting her, thanks to McGee, there she's break down, then thanks to Ducky's advice and hypothetical situations she'd re focus and coordinate the team leading to Tony being returned alive, and because of her nearly "Losing" him again, that night she'd have him in almost every room of their apartment, of course Tony wouldn't complain, but he'd make a joke about nearly getting killed more often, which would kill the mood and turn Kate into a sobbing mess.

Another thing that had happened, which Mr DiNozzo was rather happy for, was that Kate had defiantly started becoming dirtier, with not only what happened in the bedroom or not sometimes, it could happen in the living room, dining room, kitchen, hall floor, even Bethesda Naval Hospital once, but also the IM's she sent Tony during work, little winks and touches every now and then, she was defiantly willing to try new things with him, as she felt safe to do so, she knew hat is she didn't like what they were trying, or if it hurt or felt uncomfortable, then she could say stop and he would, without argument and they'd just make love instead.

In one word though, no matter the fights or the arguments, they were happy together, incredibly happy together, they complimented each other professionally and personally, they were the perfect match and the poster couple for work place relationships, yeah, they were happy, well and truly happy.

Kate woke to the familiar warmth that she now craved every day, and one she would never tire of, even during the heat of summer, she smiled tiredly to herself as she rolled in the arm she felt over her waist to face the arms owner, her smile growing as she stared into the sleeping face of her boyfriend, best friend, partner, lover and boss.

Part of her didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful, so at easy and ready for anything, he'd stopped having nightmares around the nine month mark in their relationship and now slept peacefully through the night by her side, she slowly and softly placed a hand on his cheek, her thumb stroking the skin below his left eye gently.

"God I love you" she whispered lovingly at his sleeping form.

Tony shifted with a slight groan, pressing into her soft palm slightly causing her to smile more, she removed her hand deciding not to wake him, she made to leave the warm bed and head for the bathroom, but laughed slightly when she found herself being pulled back into bed and Tony cuddling into her, resting his head on her chest and settling back to sleep.

Kate smiled and ran her hand through his hair softly.

"Tony, Baby" she whispered softly "I need to get up now baby" she whispered placing her hand on his cheek again.

Tony didn't reply, just cuddled further into her and let out a contented sigh.

Kate made to move again, but Tony re affirmed his hold on her, making her roll her eyes but smile.

"Tony, we have to go to work" she said, now fully aware that he was awake and just pretending to be asleep to keep her there longer.

"no, we don't" he mumbled, his voice full of sleepiness still.

"what do you mean?" she asked confused while looking down at the unmoving form of the man she loved completely.

"we're on holiday" Tony mumbled "booked it off last week, left Ziva in charge, got two tempera agents to stand in while we're out, they'll call if they need us." He explained tiredly.

Kate couldn't stop the smile spreading from her lips, this, as poorly arranged as it was, was still romantic...in a way, she relaxed back into the mattress and let her arms fall onto Tony, once he felt her relax he shifted so he could wrap her in his arms, she turned her face to face his, Tony closed the distance, taking her lips in a quick soft kiss, the lay his head back on the pillow and smiling at her, he saw her smile fade slightly, but noticed the raise of both Love and Lust in her eyes, she wanted him and he knew it, he wasn't exactly going to say no to her, but he wasn't going to make it easy for her either.

Kate saw the hint of mischief in his eyes as he smiled at her, but she didn't care, she was fairly sure that when she made her advance on him, and she wasn't shy about making her advances on him anymore, that the little boy would vanish and he'd eagerly respond.

She slid closer to him, the tips of their noises touching lightly, as their eyes locked.

"Tony..."she breathed softly.

She dipped her head, she needed to feel his lips against hers, his body against hers, feel the love he had for her pour from him into her, she just wanted to feel as close to him as possible, she wanted their bodies to become one, there souls to merge she wanted him to make love to her, she needed him to make love to her, before her lips met his he jerked his head back slightly, Kate moaned in protest, leaning even further forwards to try and capture them again, but once again he moved slightly out of the way, Kate whimpered desperately, she really needed this, it had been a whole week since the last time they were intimate, and Tony defiantly made her want to be...intimate, to say he was talented would be a massive understatement, as much as she hated the blond bimbos that came before her, she was grateful for the practice they offered him, because it was...WOW.

After hearing her whimper, Tony decided he was being cruel now, he wanted her as much as she wanted him, so when she tried for the third time to kiss him, he eagerly responded, their lips touching softly, she moaned gratefully into the soft kiss, but soon needed more than just touching his lips, she needed to taste him, she ran her tongue along his bottom lip as she slid over and on top of him, he willingly allowed her access, his tongue rushing forwards to great hers, this time they both groaned as Kate pressed her hips down onto him.

She slid her soft hands over his bare chest, god he felt good, this is what she needs, what she wants, Tony toyed with the bottom of the tank top she wore, Kate pulled it up, not wanting to break there kiss she only lifted it so it cleared her perfect breasts, before Tony could cup the glorious mounds of flesh she fell forwards onto him, pressing her bare chest against his, both moaned again at the sensations that ran through them.

"I love you" Kate gasped as they finally broke for air.

"I love you Kate," Tony whispered sincerely "so much, so much" he added before their lips crashed together again.

Tony gently slid the flannel bottoms of Kate's nightmare over her firm backside, making sure to press his palms against it as they went; this caused Kate to press herself even further into him, both of them groaning into each other again.

Kate reached between them and grasped Tonys stiffing manhood through the material of his shorts, he jerked his hips up at the sudden sensation of her hand there.

"I want it" Kate whispered softly looking deep into Tonys eyes "please Baby" she whispered as her lips pressed a soft kiss to the sensitive set of nerves on the right side of his neck.

That was it, Tony lost all control, he rolled Kate over so he hovered over her, Kate smiled and slid his shorts off and down his legs, Tony dropped his head, trailing kisses down the side of her neck, across her collar bone and down between her breasts, Kate allowed her eyelids to flutter closed as her breath came quicker, Tony diverted from his downward path to capture her left nipple, he circled it with his tongue making her gasp and run her hands through his hair, before he clamped his lips around it, nipping and sucking, her body withered and squirmed under him, the pleasure ran from the tips of her toes to the tips of the hairs on her head.

Tony left the nipple and slid over to the right, doing the exact same to that one as he did the left, Kate gasped his name as her hips bucked up, brushing her entrance gently with his man hood, making both groan together, he was just about to continue down to where he really started to shine when his cell burst to life.

Kate groaned.

"ignore it" she begged, she wanted to feel the orgasm that only he could give her, she needed to feel it.

"might be Ziva or McGee" Tony breathed into her belly button.

Kate moaned annoyed, as she snapped her eyes open and turned her head, she reached out and snatched her boyfriends cell from the bedside table and flicked it open.

"Agent Harrison?" she sighed.

"He's one of the temp replacements" Tony sighed and he came back up and hovered above her "I should take" he said softly before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"But..." Kate groaned.

"I know sweetie, I really wanted this too" he stated looking down her bare naked body "god you're beautiful" he sighed.

He reached for the ringing device and took it from his girlfriends soft hand and placed it to his ear.

"Agent DiNozzo, this had better be bloody important Agent Harr..." he gasped before he could finish the sentence as Kate hand wrapped her soft fingers around his firm and upright shaft, and started stroking him softly, her eyes locked with his, a wicked smile on her face as she watched him try to maintain his "boss voice".

"I'm really sorry agent DiNozzo, but Ziva said we needed to get hold of you and agent Todd," the nervous agent stated from the other end of the line.

"Wh...Why's that?" Tony breathed as his eyes fluttered closed, Kate was amazing at this...no, she was amazing full stop, but this...this felt way to good to be even allowed to happy.

Kate's smile grew as she watched her boyfriends face reflect the pleasure she was giving to him.

"I want you inside me" she whispered into his free ear seductively.

Oh god, Tony thought, if she continued to talk dirty and continued to...work him, then there was no way he'd last.

"Well, we got called out to a crime scene, and it was one of our own, but there was a message on the body...cut into the chest, it was to Agent Todd" the nervous and obviously green agent explained.

Tonys eyes snapped open, his free hand shot down and stopped Kate's moving, he rolled his head to face her, panic and worry in his eyes, Kate's seductive smile vanished as she saw the look in his eyes.

"we're on our way" Tony stated before hanging up.

"what is it?" she asked concerned.

"someone wrote you a message" Tony said softly as he rolled out of bed "it was in an NCIS agents body" he explained as he pulled Kate out of bed and carried her into the bathroom "so we're officially back to work, where I can keep an eye on you until we figure out why it's addressed to you." He added as he stood her in the shower with him.

Both of them unaware of the man standing outside their apartment's door, he'd finished doing work on the two new security cameras outside the apartment, and was now filling in a form on a clip board in his hands, Kate and Tonys apartment was marked with a large red cross, and four words written in red ink.

"Kate Todd is MINE".

**A/N:**** I had thought of the idea for this story just before I feel asleep last night, it was really annoying as I was so tired and couldn't be bothered to get out of bed to write it down, so instead I pulled my laptop open and typed it up instead, so it's like 3am now...I hate it when I have ideas at night...anyway, ok, so it's safe to say that the target in this Story isn't so much Tony this time but Kate, so let me know what you think of this chapter, so I know whether or not to continue, as I have some ideas, but they need fine tuning, thanks again for your time, and I hope you liked the first chapter.**

**Reaper85 :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Time will tell part 2

The couple stepped off the elevator and walked round into the bull pen, both laughing happy, the reason why they were there long forgotten.

Kate staggered over to her desk where she dropped into her chair, tears trickled down her face where she was laughing so hard, Tony walked over to his desk, his face slightly flushed but he was also laughing slightly.

McGee shared a frown with Ziva before both agents looked back at their colleagues, eye brows raised, it was clear Tony had done or said something so stupid, or said something that was meant to sound smart, but came off childish which had caused Kate to erupt into unstoppable laughter and for Tony to blush slightly.

"I...Can't...Believe you...said that" Kate gasped from her desk as her body shook with laughter.

"what we miss?" McGee asked with a hopeful smile.

"Nothing" Tony snapped quickly, his laughter instantly stopping as he dropped into his seat, the crime scene photos were on the plasma, he could make out his girlfriends name in the corpse of the former NCIS agent "what we got?" he asked leaning back in his chair and looking from McGee to Ziva and back, while Kate did her best to claim herself.

"NCIS special agent Chris Clegg," Ziva stated standing up with a file in her hands, she walked over to Tony as she read from the sheets of paper "Been here five years, clean record, good agent and no ties with Kate" she stated softly as she perched herself on the edge of his desk, her outta thigh lightly brushing against his leg.

Kate noticed the close proximity of the latest team member to her boyfriend and instantly claimed down, she shot Ziva a glare before quickly standing.

"C.O.D?" Tony asked no one in particular as he took the file from Ziva and started looking through it.

"that would be my queue I believe young Antony" Ducky stated as he walked around the corner and entered the bull pen.

Ducky paused for a moment as he saw the clear expression of hate on Kate's face, he followed her line of sight and saw what she was so angry about, he then cleared his throat grabbing Ziva's attention, she quickly jumped up and walked back to her own desk, Tony looked up confused as to where his second best agent went, he caught the look of hurt on Kate's face as she sat down and felt a pang of guilt hit him, he wasn't sure what he'd done, but he knew HE had done it, he cleared his throat and turned his attention to the English M.E before him.

"C.O.D, Duck?" he asked softly, knowing that he'd have to make a trip to Abby's lab with Kate once he was brought up to speed.

"Well, our poor friend here was shoot, stabbed, and then gutted before he died" Ducky replied turning and walking towards the plasma.

"Over kill huh?" Tony sighed, he hated cases like this, the fact that there were people in the world that were capable of such unthinkable evil such as torturing someone to death made him feel like he wasn't doing a good enough job, the only reason he joined NCIS was to protect those he loved, not a president or a country, but those who meant the most to him, to protect Kate, the most important person in his life, the only person in his life that he would walk into the darkest depths of hell unafraid for.

"Abby got anything?" he asked looking over at McGee.

"How would I know?" McGee asked defensively.

"Because you're sleeping with her" Tony stated as he got to his feet.

McGee's face instantly reddened, his mouth flopped open and closed as he searched for anything to say, but nothing came.

"and, Elf Lord," Tony said softly as he started walking towards the elevator "if you hurt her, I'll kill you" he stated before pausing just behind Kate's desk "Katie, can you come with me?" he asked softly with a small smile.

"you don't need two agents to check if Abby has anything for us Tony" Kate replied annoyed, her eyes never leaving the screen in front of her.

"Why, Gibbs sent you guys down together all the time" McGee stated, his eyes snapped up as soon as he said it, knowing what mistake he had just made, he was met by Kate's glare and looked apologetically back at her.

Tony winched at the sound of their former boss's name, his fingers automatically going to the largest scare on his body.

"now, agent Todd" Tony stated a little harshly as he turned, not wanting his team to see the fear in his eyes, the fear, that now only one man or even the mention of one man could bring him.

Kate continued to glare at McGee as she got up and stormed after her boyfriend, as soon as the elevator doors slid shut, Tim dropped back into his chair.

"Poor show timothy" Ducky said with a frown and soft shake of the head.

"I know Ducky" the young computer wiz sighed "how long before they forgive me?" he asked no one in particular.

"Tony isn't the one that needs to forgive you" Ziva stated as she walked over to Kate's desk to see what she was doing before she left.

"It's young Catlin you need to worry about" Ducky stated as he started to walk off back to the silver cube that would return him to autopsy.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Tony waited a full three seconds before hitting the emergency stop switch, something no had done since Gibb's was in charge, the lift came to a sudden stop, the lights dropped and the couple faced each other, Kate wore a look of surprise, shocked by her boyfriends actions, whereas Tony looked awful, she could see the fear that had returned at the mention of their former boss, but more over, she could she regret, regret for something he didn't know he did.

"Katie, I'm sorry" he whispered softly as he took her hands in his.

"Tony," Kate started but fell silent as the man before her continued.

"I don't know exactly what I did, but I know I did something, so I'm sorry, I never want to hurt you, you know that right? You're the most important thing in my life, without you, none of this is worth anything" he stated, his eyes looking down at the floor between them.

A small smile graced Kate's lips, she was the only woman that could turn the mighty "Sex machine" into a small boy, she slipped one of her hands from his and placed it softly on his cheek.

"Tony, it wasn't what you did baby, it was what you didn't do" she stated softly.

Tony lifted his gaze to meet hers, his brow turning into a confused frown as he searched his memory for something he should of done, something big, he'd remembered their anniversary, he remembered her birthday, hell he even remembered her damn dogs birthday, so what was he missing?

Kate saw the look of confusion and smiled slightly, she knew exactly what was going through his mind.

"Ziva likes you" she stated softly "she's been flirting with you from day one, and lately she's been getting bolder, just now when she was sat in front of you, her thigh was brushing against you're leg, and you didn't move, or react to it as though she shouldn't be doing it." She explained.

"but that's because I don't like her, I don't notice the things she does, or any other woman for that fact, because I'm so head over heels in love with you" Tony responded quickly but honestly.

Kate smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I know baby, but, I'd still like to see you make sure that she knows that...in a subtle way of course" she smiled.

Tony nodded softly with a small sad smile.

"and you know that I'm madly in love with you too don't you?" Kate asked softly as their faces drifted closer together.

Tonys smile brightened as their nose's brushed by each other.

"yeah" he whispered, his lips brushing over hers softly, before they met in a soft, loving kiss.

..................................................................................................................................................................

The doors of the elevator slid open allowing the pair inside to walk out hand in hand, Kate stopped after a few steps and turned to face Tony.

"Do you really need me to check the results with you?" she asked with a playful smile.

"No," Tony grinned shyly "I needed you to come with me for two reasons." He stated meeting her eyes for a few seconds before looking away again.

"And they would be?" Kate asked as she placed a flurry of small butterfly kisses along his jaw line.

"One, because I just wanted to be around you," Tony said nervously, making Kate smile.

It was weird, but also extremely cute how Tony could be Strong and sure about himself when it came to the job, yet when it came to Kate, he was like a insecure little boy, unsure whether she'd allow him to touch her, kiss her or even hug her, she was the best part of him, and made him understand what true love felt like, he wasn't at all that confident about showing or expressing his true emotions with her, he's managed to tell her he loved her that fateful day exactly one year ago today, but since then, he'd always blushed slightly when saying those three words to her, unsure whether she'd say them back, but always pleasantly surprised when she did, he was growing in confidence, but he still lacked it in some areas, which is what made him, in Kate's eyes, very, Very cute.

"And the second?" She whispered as she gently nipped his left earlobe, making him gasp sharply.

"Because I need you to get all the gossip out of Abby, about her and McMotherboard up there" Tony stated, his eyes fluttering closed happily as Kate continued her teasing on his skin.

"Why?" Kate asked softly taking a step back from him and raising an eyebrow.

"I just need to know that he's treating her alright" Tony replied, his eyes shooting open at the sudden absence of his girlfriends lips on his flesh.

"Tony, Baby, I think that if McGee, wasn't treating Abby right, we'd know about it, simply because we wouldn't of seen him for a while" Kate smiled as she took his hand in hers before leading the way into the Goths lab.

Another one of her Boyfriends traits that blew her away, was how loyal he was, he'd fight till his last breath for his friends and team, even McGee, but the fact that he cared that much about their happiness was amazing, she knew of course that if he had to make a choice between the team and her, that he'd chose her as she'd of chosen him.

As soon as the pair crossed the threshold into the lab, they were instantly bombarded by Abby's Music, They both shared a look expressing their amazement at how the Lab rat could have anything that loud and not get permanent damage done to her ears, They gave a small nod to each other and separated, Tony marching towards the source of the music while Kate went off in search of her other best friend, as she now had two, Abby and of course Tony.

Tony reached his goal, he was pretty sure his ears were actually bleeding due to his proximity to the source of the deafening sounds, he searched for the volume control, but gave up shortly after starting his search, instead he pulled the power lead from the back of the CD player killing the music instantly.

He spun round as a pen hit the floor, only to see the Goth marching towards him, a death glare locked on to him, she stopped a mere inch from him, Tony loudly swallowed as he tried, but failed to back away from the clearly annoyed Goth, Abby's arm shot up, her open palm turning slowly into a fist before his eyes, her index finger extended as she continued to glare at the man, Tony shrinking before her as he moved the extended index finger to the tip of his nose.

"YOU, had better have a damn good excuse for do that Antony DiNozzo" the Goth stated eerily softly for someone who was so clearly pissed with him.

Kate couldn't hold it in anymore, she had done her best to hold in the laughter but now gave in and laughed loudly.

Abby turned on the spot her expression softened instantly as she saw her best friend.

"KATE!" Abby squealed forgetting about Tony and skipping over to her best friends open arms, "What can I do for you Miss Todd?" Abby asked with a smile as she held Kate at arm's length "Wait, aren't you two meant to be holiday?" She questioned confused.

"We are, but Someone decided to Kill one of our own and carve my name in his chest" Kate replied with a soft smile.

"Oh, yeah Agent Harrison brought the evidence down a few minutes ago" Abby nodded before turning to face her computer again "He's not that bad looking you know Kate" Abby grinned as she flashed Tony a side glance.

"Really? How good looking are we talking Abs?" Kate asked with a mischievous smile.

"Think...Brad Pitt in Troy meets Chris Evans From the Fantastic Four" Abby answered spinning to face her best friend with a smile.

Kate purred at the description, a smile gracing her face as she saw Tony turn and look at his reflection in one of Abby's Large Photos.

"When can I meet him?" Kate teased softly.

"Well you're working the same case together, so...I think you two will be working very closely together" Abby laughed as she watched Kate grin.

"Let me know what you find" Tony sighed defeated as he turned and started towards the door "Kate can stay and help" he added.

He was almost at the door when Kate grabbed his arm and turned him on the spot, she instantly placed her arms over his shoulders, her hands sliding into the back of his hair.

"You Know you're the only man for me" she stated with a soft smile.

Tony looked into her eyes and knew she was being honest, but his self confidence in being everything Kate wanted or needed had been knocked, and it would take a while for him to get it back.

Kate noticed the uncertainty and decided to hammer her point home, she closed the distance between them and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

"I Love you Tony, and only you" she whispered softly with a smile.

Tony smiled slightly as he locked gazes with her, the rest of the world melted away as he stared into her beautiful eyes, he slid his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him, causing both of their smiles to grow.

"And, you know that I, Love you too" He stated, a slight blush running into his cheeks again.

Kate beamed at him, she leaned her head forwards and kissed him again.

"And I never get tired of hearing it" she smiled "Now, go work so we can catch this guy and then go back to bed, Where, we have something that needs to be finished" she added with a playful look and smile.

Tony nodded before kissing her one last time, then they grudgingly let their arms fall away and Tony left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time Will Tell: part 3.**

**A/N: still don't own NCIS, but here's the third chapter, hope you like.**

The day was getting late, the sun had slowly started to melt away into the downtown DC skyline, the blue cloudless skies being chased away by darker and warmer colours, and still Tony sat, his eyes glued to the horrific image on the plasma before him, the image of a dead collage with his girlfriends name perfectly carved into his chest, he was getting frustrated, they'd been there all day and found nothing, granted Abby was still running tests with Kate, but it was so damn frustrating to just have to sit there when his girlfriends life, the woman he loved more than any other object or person in the world, his best friend, was in danger, and here he was powerless to do anything.

He sighed as he ran a tired hand through his hair for what felt like the hundredth time that hour, he was suddenly snapped from his trance by his phone bursting into life, he swung a hand behind him and snatched the receiver from its cradle.

"DiNozzo" he answered with a tired sigh.

"Hey Baby" Kate's soft voice came from the other end "We got something" she added a hint of concern for her boyfriend in her tone.

"Alright, we'll be right down" Tony stated with a small smile.

"K" Kate said softly before hanging up.

Tony spun on his chair, he slapped the receiver back on its place before standing up.

"David, Probie, Abby's got something" He stated as he walked towards the elevator, he paused as he reached the far corner of Kate's desk turning to look at the still seated members of his team "Well come on" he sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Mind if tag along agent DiNozzo?" the soft smooth tone of Director Sheppard asked from behind him.

"the more the merrier" Tony shrugged as he turned back to the elevators.

He arrived in the lab with the others a few minutes later, he held a caf-pow in his right hand and Kate's coffee in his left, he "What ya got Abs?" he asked placing the caf-pow in front of the Goth.

"Got a match on the Bullet that killed Chris" Abby stated as she gratefully snatched the caffeine based beverage from its places and started slurping.

Tony nodded as he continued into the lab, he stopped behind Kate and lifted her coffee over her shoulder and held it in front of her, Kate instantly smiled as she took the hot drink from her lover and turned to place a very grateful and passionate kiss on his lips.

The kiss instantly deepened with Kate sliding her tongue between their lips and into Tonys mouth, She also pressed her hips right against his, grinding them against him teasingly.

He smiled as she heard him moan at the action.

The director who was stood with a small smile at the couple before her decided that she should do something subtle to let them know that there were other people in the room with them, so she cleared her throat.

Kate, instantly froze, her eyes snapping open before jumping away from Tony.

"Sorry director" She said quickly before turning away from the red head as a large blush filled her cheeks.

"That's quite alright Agent Todd" Jen smiled shyly at the younger agents back.

"The match Abs?" Tony asked as he came to stand beside Kate.

"You could of told me she was there" Kate whispered to Tony as Abby started to rant away about all the scientific procedures she went through with all the bits of evidence.

"Honestly sweetie" Tony whispered "When I'm with you, the rest of the world melts away" he stated softly, a shy blush creeping into his cheeks again.

Kate turned to look at her boyfriend, a pure loving smile on her face as she slid her hand into his, she squeezed it gently, she couldn't believe this was the man who she thought was nothing more than a big kid, she couldn't believe he could have these feelings or even express them in such a sweet way.

"So in short, Agent Clegg...he was killed by his own gun" Abby concluded.

Kate's eyes widened as she heard that, something clicking inside her, her eyes drifted onto the screen where the latest pictures of the victim were displayed, her mouth fell open as it all seemed to slowly piece together.

"Kate?" Tony said softly noticing his girlfriends change in expression "Sweetie, what is it?" he asked turning to face her.

"I...I think I know who killed him" She breathed in shock.

"Who?" McGee asked softly.

"An EX" she breathed.

Tony looked around the room, he turned back to Kate, he removed her coffee from her hand and placed it gently on the nearest surface before taking both of Kate's hands in his, turning her to face him.

"Sweetie, who do you think did it?" He asked softly as he looked her in the eyes.

"When I was secret service, I dated another agent" She started softly, "But Frank was different than other agents, he never carried a gun, he preferred bladed weapons to bullets," she explained while keeping eye contact with Tony "He was a master at hand to hand combat, so he didn't really need a gun as he would take the weapon of the person he was fighting and use it against them, we...broke up when he started to...abuse me" she dropped her gaze at that point, almost ashamed that the mighty Kate Todd was abused "I got selected for the Presidents detail and left, the break up was...messy" she finished softly, her gaze resting on their joined hands.

"What's his name Katie?" Tony asked softly while giving her hands a reassuring squeeze.

"Frank Parkers" Kate whispered softly.

Tony nodded with a proud smile, he quickly leaned forwards and placed a small thankful kiss on her forehead before turning to the rest of the team.

"Ziva, protect-"

Before he could finish the order, Kate hand squeezed his hand roughly to get his attention, he turned to look at her again with a frown.

"Baby, let's pretend for a second that I'm not a big girl that can take care of herself ok" she started while looking at him again, "Do you really want your girlfriend to be under the protection of the woman that wants you to herself?" she asked in a whisper so Ziva couldn't hear.

Tony thought about it for a moment, weighing up the pros and cons of having Ziva for protection, the pros of course being that she was an amazing assign and being very good a t her job, she would of course die before letting her charge be harmed, the cons being that Ziva was a bit to good at her job, so much so that she wouldn't allow Kate to take calls from Tony, or see him unnecessarily, and if what Kate thought was true, about Ziva liking Tony then that would also be a con, he didn't want to take Kate out of one potential danger and put her in another, making his decision he turned once again to face the team.

"Ziva, track down this Parker guy, I wanna know where he's been for the last few weeks" Tony instructed.

"I am on it" Ziva nodded with a smile before heading out.

"And you, McGoogle, I'm trusting you with the most important thing in the world" Tony stated as he advanced on McGee.

"You're car?" McGee sated with an eyebrow raised.

Tony instantly glared at him along with Abby and Kate before he slapped him upside the head.

"No Probie, Kate" Tony snapped "You're on protection, so whatever Kate says...you do" he added with a nod.

McGee rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What about me Agent DiNozzo?" the director asked with a smile.

"What about you Jen?" Tony asked with a confused look.

"what can I do to help?" she asked with a smile.

Tony shared a surprised look with Abby and Kate, before turning back to her.

"Could you reach out to the secret service, see if they would be willing to share Agent Parkers file with us?" Tony asked.

"Consider it done" The director smiled with a nod, before leaving.

"Kate, I think we should get you back to the apartment" McGee stated softly.

Kate smiled at Tony nervously, Tony walked over to her and slid his arms around her waist, Kate did the same to him, their foreheads came to rest against each other.

"Why's it always us?" Tony whispered "out of the happy couples in world, why does this shit always happen to us?" he breathed with a defeated sigh.

"I know baby" Kate sighed as she slid her hands up so they cradled his cheeks "But we'll be Ok, I know we will, because I love you too much to lose you" she whispered with a small smile.

"I love you too, more than I'll ever be able to express" Tony smiled softly, blushing once again.

Kate smiled and kissed him softly.

"McGee, if she so much as gets a scratch," Tony started turning to face the younger agent, but fell silent when he felt Kate's soft hand on his forearm.

"I'll be fine" she reassured him softly "Let's go McGee" she added after kissing Tony on the cheek and walking out.

McGee nodded and turned to follow her, but turned when Tony called him again.

"Tim, Please look after her, she's the best thing that ever happened to me, without Kate none of this matters" he said softly but completely sincerely.

"I won't let anything happen to her Tony" The young agent reassured his boss with a soft smile.

Tony gave a soft nod, his eyes fixed on the floor as McGee left the lab after Kate, Abby walked slowly to His side and pulled Tony into a massive hug.

"We'll get him Tony" she reassured him softly.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................

The once warm and glowing sun had now vanished under the horizon leaving DC in darkness, Tony had been sat behind his desk, it had been a unsuccessful day, and he felt awful for it, he'd sent Ziva home at Five exactly, choosing to stay and wait to find out what the director got himself, he ran a frustrated but equally tired hand through his hair as he leaned back in his chair, his eyes drifted from where they'd been sat for the last hour, Kate's desk, to the only framed photo on his desk.

The photo had been taken a few months ago, He and Kate joined the rest of the team at a NCIS summer picnic, Abby had taken the photo of Tony with his arms around Kate, Kate was beaming at the camera as Tony placed a soft but loving kiss on her neck.

A smile spread from his lips as he recalled the day, everything seemed so much easier then, no-one was threatening them or their happiness, and he'd even started thinking of the future, he'd made a note to go to the jewellers just down the road of their apartment to look at engagement rings, he'd started looking for a three bedroom house that was within their budget for a family a little later on, all of this he'd done without Kate knowing, he wasn't sure how she'd react to his sudden decision that it was her he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, to raise a family with, to love and hold until his last breath and even then he'd continue to love her in the next life, right up to the end of time.

He sighed as he looked at the name on the piece of paper in front of him, Why them? He asked himself, why does it always have to be them? He screwed up the slip of paper and tossed it successfully across the bull pen and into Ziva's bin, at which point the director descended the stairs.

"Go home Tony" She stated with a smile as she pulled her coat on.

"Secret service won't play nice?" Tony asked fearing the answer.

"Their sending the file, it won't be with us until tomorrow, so go home and be with Kate" She stated again, her smile firm as she walked towards him.

"Thank you Jen" Tony said gratefully as he scooped up his coat and bag.

"Tony," the director asked as the pair started towards the elevator "Have you ever...thought about the future?" she asked softly.

Tony smiled, since he almost left a year ago due to "Personal issues" he and Jen had become quite close, whenever he needed advice on something to do with Kate or Romance he would go and ask her, and in return she often asked him for help with assignments or personal issues such as dating, they had become friends as opposed to boss and agent.

"All the time" Tony answered honestly "I'm thinking of asking Kate to marry me...once all this is done" he added as they rode the elevator down to the ground floor.

"Congratulations" Jen beamed at him "Have you got a ring?" she asked a eager smile on her lips.

Tony nodded and pulled a small black box from his pocket, Jen instantly snatched it from his hands and opened it, she gasped at the ring inside, it was a white cold ring with a single diamond in the centre, it was flanked by two smaller rubies, she beamed at him as she closed the box once again and handed it back to him.

"She'll say yes" Jen stated with a knowing smile.

"I hope so" Tony smiled as the doors slid open.

"I know so" Jen grinned as she stepped out and started towards the entrance.

"How?...did Kate say something? Jen?" Tony called as he stood confused in the silver box.

"Good night Tony!" Jen called before passing through the glass doors into the parking lot.

Tony smiled to himself as he thought about how Kate could say yes, would she cry? Would she be expecting it and just answer as though it were no big deal? Honestly, he didn't care, all he knew was, if she did say yes, there wouldn't be a word to describe how happy she would make him.

With that thought in mind he started out to the parking lot, a smile plastered firmly on his lips, a smile that stayed with him all the way back to his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Time Will Tell:**

**A/N: ****Hey guys, so sorry I haven't updated in a while, been crazy busy with trying to get in to the R.A.F see my dream is to be a real NCIS agent but as I'm British it means I can't unless I become American, so I'm trying to Join the RAF as a RAF cop, then transfer to the USAF where I'll do my service until I leave, then join NCIS....Hopefully, Anyway, I did do this chapter a while ago, but didn't get time to up load it until now, I haven't read it through so there might be a few more spelling mistakes than usual, so, sorry if there is.**

**...Thanks for your comments, I really appreciate them, will try to upload the next chapter SOONER rather than later, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please do let me know what you think, thanks again :) **

**Still don't own anything but the DVD box sets, a Ball cap and the soundtrack, but a guy can dream lol.**

AS Tony walked down the hall towards his and Kate's apartment the weather broke, rain poured heavily outside, large heavy drops smashed against the windows, tony simply rolled his eyes, any other day this would have dampened his spirits, but not today, he was in too much of a good mood, he slid his keys from his pocket and into the key hole, he turned them, heard the lock disable and pushed the door in he jumped at the sudden and quite manly call of McGee.

"FREEZE!" the probie shouted.

Tony looked up to find McGee and Kate stood in the doorways of the two bedrooms, both armed and both aiming there weapons at Tony.

A small sly smile spread from Tonys lips.

"So, you're having an affair with McMannly and you have decided that rather than just break my heart and leave me, you're going to kill me and run off with him." Tony stated with a sly grin.

Kate exhaled as she lowered her sig and rolled her eyes.

"No one can ever come close to stealing my heart from you DiNozzo" Kate stated as she walked forwards to greet her love with a loving but passionate kiss "Just can't be too careful" she added as they broke apart.

"I know" Tony smiled "Thanks" he added with a nod to McGee, who returned the nod shocked.

"You're late" Kate stated slightly concerned as the three of them walked down the hall towards the large open planned living area.

"I really wanted to be able to come home and tell you i got something and that this will be done in no time, but..." Tony sighed as he dropped into the sofa "I don't have anything, and the secret service won't be able to get Parkers files to us until tomorrow" he finished with a defeated sigh and a shameful hang of his head.

Kate smiled softly at him, she cupped his cheek and lifted his head to look at her.

"I know you're doing everything you can Baby, don't worry about it ok? I Trust you, i do every day, with my life and my heart" she stated sweetly.

She was happy to see her little statement had gotton a small smile from the man she loved, but she could also see just how tired he was.

"You hungry?" Kate asked as she pulled Tony out of the sofa and towards the kitchen, she knew it was a stupid question as Tony was always hungry.

"Starving" Tony replied tiredly as he dropped into one of the chairs around the small table.

Kate placed a plate of pasta in front of him and smiled.

"Wow, thanks sweetie" Tony beamed at her.

"Only the best for my Baby" Kate said as she placed a kiss on the top of his head.

After tony was done eating, he and Kate joined McGee in the living area, Kate sat at the end of the sofa with Tony laying across the rest of it, his head resting gently on her lap, she watched as he fought to stay awake, she gently ran her fingers through his hair and whispered gently to him to drift away, this was all to much for Tony as his eyelids slid shut and he was asleep, he managed to murmur a quick goodnight to her and stated he loved her before he was in effect dead to the world.

McGee couldn't help but stare at the couple, it had really seemed that Kate Todd had tamed the phrat boy Tony DiNozzo, he was a completely different person when he was at home with Kate, loving, gently even a little shy, he couldn't believe it, he also couldn't wait to tell Abby.

He watched as Kate pulled the blanket that was draped over the back of the sofa off and spread it over Tonys sleeping form, she got up, walked down the hall to there room and collected two pillows, she slid one softly under Tonys head before turning to McGee.

"the guest rooms all made up for you Tim, if you want to stay here, otherwise...i'll see you in the morning" Kate smiled gently.

McGee nodded and rose from the seat, he walked down the hall towards the guest room, opting to stay close to the woman he was assigned to protect rather than go home and have to travel back in the morning.

"Goodnight Kate" he whispered from the door to the guest room.

"Night McGee" Kate whispered in return.

She slid under the blanket with Tony, instantly feeling his arms snake around her middle and pull her closer, Kate couldn't help but smile at the fact that he needed her so close to him, even in sleep.

"Night Tony, I Love you...so much" she whispered as she ran a hand through his hair one last time.

The Suns warm golden rays crept through the crack in the curtains and came to rest across the closed eyes of one Sleeping Tim McGee, he murmured a slight curse to the Sun before rolling to his right, he cracked his eyes open slightly to look at the clock beside the bed and nearly had a heart attack at the time, he could hear a high pitched shriek come from the kitchen and leapt from the bed, he snatched his Sig from the beside table and ran down the hall towards the source of the noise, he leapt around the corner pistol raised and ready only to see that Kate was in fits of laughter as apposed to the pain he had thought she was in, she was also soaking wet, as was Tony, it had appeared that the happy couple had chosen the morning to indulge in a water fight.

"Morning McProbie" Tony laughed as he slid his arms away from Kate's waist and walked towards the younger agent.

"Morning Tim" Kate smiled as she claimed herself.

McGee's eyes drifted down Kate's soaked body, he couldn't help but stop and stare at the, now very, transparent top which allowed him a clear view of her supple chest, his face instantly turned red, his mouth opening and shutting countless times, he knew he should tell her, he should look away, but when was he ever going to get to look at Kate Todd's chest again, and what a glorious chest it was too.

He knew he had a girlfriend and he loved Abby, he really did, he'd do anything for her and spend his life making her happy, but there was defiantly something about Kate that almost every man liked, she had an amazing body, add to that a witty personality and you have pretty much a dream woman, But then Abby was perfect...for him at least, other than her weird fetishes, which both scared and turned him on, she was perfect.

"What?" Kate asked slightly confused at the expression and the redness of the younger agents face.

"Err...you're top" McGee managed to stutter as he turned around.

Kate looked down and instantly turned as red as McGee, she had effectively flashed him, how the hell was she ever going to get over this, it was one thing to face Tony each day knowing that he had not only seen her naked but also done things, glorious and wonderfully sexual things to her while she was naked, and sometimes when she wasn't, but McGee, this was something else, sure they hadn't had sex, but this was worse, way worse, she had just shown her rack to her best friends boyfriend, her best friend who happened to be the lead forensic scientist in the whole NCIS agency.

Kate quickly covered her chest with her hands and rushed past McGee and down the hall to her bedroom, she slammed the door behind her as she entered, collapsing back against it with an embarrassed sigh.

Tony walked out from the en suit with only a towel wrapped around his waist, he looked at his girlfriend with a confused and concerned frown.

"Everything alright sweetie?" he asked softly as he neared her.

"No" Kate stated with an annoyed sigh "I just flashed McGee" she sighed as she slid down the door.

Tony couldn't keep the grin from spreading, this, was, brilliant...well, not brilliant as McGee had seen something that only Tony really wanted to be the only one to see...and touch...and kiss...and suck...and lick, but otherwise, this was brilliant, he could easily get a whole year of tormenting from this, he wasn't going to let McGee live this down.

"Why'd ya do that?" Tony asked quickly hiding the grin before Kate saw it and lost it.

"I didn't do it on purpose Tony!" she shouted at him "It wasn't like i just lifted my top up and said hey McGee take a look at these, heck feel 'em if ya want!" she snapped while pulling her shirt up to show Tony her beautiful mounds of flesh.

"well, i doubt McGee would of complained" Tony stated as he stared at the sight before him.

He took a step closer to her and lifted her from her seated position on the floor.

"Listen," he said softly as she stood before him "I'm willing to forgive you flashing a younger agent, not to mention another man, if you'd join me in the shower" he stated softly, but seriously.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Kate roared annoyed.

Tony simply raised his hands over his head and walked back towards the en suit.

"Fine fine, it's just...you know, it hurts that you'd flash McGee and not kiss me for an entire week" he sighed.

"I kissed you last night, and this morning" Kate defended quickly.

She was starting to feel guilty now, she knew she hadn't do anything wrong, but Tony had a way of wrapping her around his little finger, just as she did him.

"Yeah, but we haven't kissed properly in ages" Tony wined from the bathroom.

Kate walked to the open door and leaned against the frame, her arms folded across her chest as she watched Tony finish shaving.

"and what is, a proper kiss Tony?" she asked softly with a small flirtatious smile.

Tony wiped his face and turned with a smile, he walked over to her and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him before dipping his head and capturing her lips.

He gently slid his tongue along her bottom lip, silently asking permission to deepen it, permission that Kate was all to happy to allow, she parted her lips and allowed him access, greeting his tongue with hers.

Kate moaned happily into the slow but passionate kiss, they only broke when there lungs screamed for air, both panted as they rested there foreheads against one another gently.

"that...was a proper kiss" Tony smiled contently.

Kate bit her bottom lip as she smiled.

"You mentioned something about the shower?" She asked teasingly.

Tony pulled away and looked at her questioningly, was she serious? God he hoped so, it had been so damn long since they were...intimate with one another.

"well if were going to do this we best get a move DiNozzo, other wise we'll be late for work!" Kate stated as she slipped from his grasp and walked towards the shower.

Tony watched her go with a shocked smile, a smile that slowly vanished into a lustful stare as he watched her slid out of her shorts and peel off the wet shirt she was wearing before stepping completely naked into the shower.

"Coming DiNozzo, or you just gonna stand there like an idiot?" she called teasingly from the shower.

Tony instantly dropped the towel and hurried after her.

McGee walked numbly back to the guest room, her head Kate's giggles through her and Tonys bedroom door, god he missed Abby, it had only been one night, but after the sight he'd seen this morning and the sounds of Kate and Tony...doing the nasty, he was so damn Horney he could of really done with Abby being there.

A full hour later all three agent arrived at the office, McGee instantly headed for his girlfriends lab, he was still so damn turned on that he had to see her.

Tony and Kate walked into the bull pen hand in hand, both wearing ridiculously large smiles, as the rounded the corner, they shared a quick kiss before heading to there separate desks, neither noticing Ziva's jealous glare, she knew what that smile meant and she hated Kate for being the one that made him wear it.

"What we got ZIVA?" Tony asked making sure to emphasize the Mossad agent's name.

"Another Body" Ziva stated, the jealousy she felt slipping into her tone "with another message for agent Todd" she finished while glaring at Kate.

Kate shared a concerned look with Tony.

"I'll get the truck" she stated as she rose to her feet.

"No," Tony said firmly "You stay here, while this guys after you, you stay out of the field" he explained softly but firmly "Ziva, call McGee and tell him to get Ducky and Palmer once he's done with Abby, I'll get the truck, you get you're gear" he ordered gently a hint of fear in his tone.

He'd completely forgotten about the case, he'd completely forgotten that his girlfriends life was in danger, the woman he loved and wanted to one day marry, he sucked at being a boyfriend.

"You, help Abby or the Director with the case here" he told Kate as he picked up his coat and pack before walking towards the elevator.

"Tony," Kate started pleadingly.

"No Kate, not this time, you're safer in a building full of armed NCIS agents than you are out in the field with only me, Ziva and Tim" he stated softly.

The fact that he had called McGee by his first name told Kate he was beating himself up for enjoying life instead of trying to find the guy that threatened hers, it also said that he was serious about his orders to her, so she simply nodded with a weak smile.

"Just," she called making him turn and face her again "Be careful, if anything happens to you, I don't think I could..."

"I know, I'll be back before lunch, Ok" Tony smiled reassuringly as he walked back to her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead "I love you" he whispered softly.

"I love you too" Kate breathed.

She watched Tony walk back towards the elevator with Ziva by his side, she hated feeling useless, and she hated that she couldn't make this all just go away so that they could get back to being happy.

Kate gave one last sigh and then scooped up her bag, if she was going to be stuck at the office, then she was going to get stuck with the two closest female friends she had, Abby and Jen, with one last check to make sure she had everything she needed, she headed for the elevator for some good old fashioned girl talk.

Tony stood in disgust as he looked down at the body, just like the first this one had been gutted before he was allowed to die, also this was another NCIS agent, Tony watched as Ducky and Jimmy attempted to clean to the body the best they could so they could read what had been carved into the chest of the poor man, but they weren't having any luck.

Ziva was currently collecting statements from the witnesses and the owners of the surrounding buildings, McGee, who was now very satisfied, was in the progress of photographing and collecting evidence, while Tony listened to Ducky's observations.

"Well, this poor chap was tortured before being gutted" The English ME stated softly "A single gunshot wound to the right temple, I'd say this was the C.O.D" he concluded as he stood back up and looked at Tony.

"Wanna bet it was done with his own weapon?" Tony asked as he crouched down and squinted at the jagged knife marks in the chest "Can ya make out what it says?" he asked no one in particular.

"it is French" Ziva stated looking down at the body.

"Can you tell what it says?" Tony asked turning to look at her.

"more will die, unless you come to me Catlin" she read softly.

Tony turned and looked for McGee, he didn't like being so far away from Kate, not now.

"You done McGee?" he called across to the younger agent.

McGee finished bagging the last piece of evidence and stood up, he gave Tony a Thumbs up before heading to the truck.

"Ziva?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Done, Tony" Ziva smiled softly.

Tony gave a quick nod, before turning to watch Ducky and Jimmy lift the body into a body bag, for the sake of speeding everything up he helped them load it into Ducks Van and then told them he'd meet them back at the base.

He turned to Ziva and tossed her the keys.

"I'll meet you all back there" he said firmly.

"Where are you going?" Ziva asked concerned.

"Get lunch, clear my head, try and think...WWGD." Tony stated as he walked towards a small cafe.

"WWGD?" Ziva asked turning to face McGee.

"What Would Gibbs Do" McGee stated with a sigh.

Even after all the pain Gibbs had put Tony through a year ago, he still looked up to him in some ways, he of course had no intention of becoming Gibbs, but if he could, somehow, tap into his old boss's way of thinking, then he could solve this case before NCIS lost any more agents, and before Kate did something stupid in order to stop it.

Tony ordered a coffee and sat at an empty table, even thinking his old boss's name made him pale and his hands shake, he started to feel sick, but for Kate's sake, he was going to have push his personal demons aside and at least TRY.

"Penny for you're thoughts?" a balding man asked from beside Tony.

"What?" Tony asked confused, he hadn't seen this guy appear beside him.

"Well, I was just here watching the commotion over there, when I saw you come over and sit down" the man said pointing at the Ally the team had just been working down, "and from the look on your face I'd say you were thinking of something serious" he added " and I wondered if I could help"

"I doubt it" Tony laughed softly, but gratefully.

"Well, you never know, talking it out with a stranger may make you see something you missed" the man smiled "Something that's, say, right in front of you, Agent DiNozzo" he added, his smile firmly in place.

Tony frowned at the mention of his name, he was fairly sure he'd never met this man before yet he seemed to know him, it was really unnerving, his right hand dropped to his right hip hovering over his weapon as he stared at the man.

"How'd you know my name?" Tony demanded as the man took at seat opposite him.

"I heard that Lovely exotic woman call you" the man replied.

Tony relaxed slightly, but kept his right hand close to his hip, just in case.

"So, tell me about what happened, and maybe you stumble across something useful" the man smiled as he sired his cup of tea slowly, his eyes never leaving a constantly relaxing Tony.

"It couldn't hurt" Tony shrugged and placed both hands on the table before him.

**A/N: ****Thanks again guys, like I said, I WILL try and upload the next chapter as soon as I'm done with it, hope you liked this one, please do give me some feedback, always love hearing from ya, thanks again :) **


End file.
